Trade Center
This is the Trade Center. Please post any trades on here. Advertising should be done in the comments to avoid missing up the page. 12/06/2013 *Penguin90 sold Wolf Fang Liberator Garmore, Barcgal Liberator and Liberator Cheer-up Trumpeter to Lyris for 1050FC * Penguin90 was given Revenger, Air Raid Dragon by Blastertroopmimmo * RoxasXsora Traded 50 FC to penguin90 for his Star-vader, Vice Soldiert and White Night, Fenrir * RoxasXsora traded 650 FC to penguin90 for his Demon Marquis, Amon "Reverse" * Foretoldlegends purchased first thunder dracokid from Rageagumon for 60 FC 12/07/2013 *RoxasXsora Trades Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragon to foretoldlegend's 100 FC 12/08/13 * Penguin90 purchased Blaster Dark Revenger off Rageagumon for 100FC * Foretoldlegends traded Battle Maiden, Tamayorihime, Twilight Hunter, Artemis, and Witch of Owls, Paprika to Rageagumon for 100 FC and Spark Rain Dragon * Foretoldlegends traded Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 100 FC * RoxasXsora traded Regalia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 100 FC * Foretoldlegends traded Apple Witch, Cider to Rageagumon for 60 FC * RoxasXsora traded 100 FC to penguin90 for his Star-vader, Dust Tail Unicorn, Star-vader, Scouting Ferris, and Star-vader, Vice Soldiert * RoxasXsora traded 100 FC to foretoldlegend's Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon * Foretoldlegends traded Apple Witch, Cider to Rageagumon for 60 FC...again * Foretoldlegends traded Witch of Apples, Cider and Reglia of Wisdom, Angelica to Rageagumon for 160 FC 12/09/13 *RoxasXsora traded 50 FC to arronchaos23 for his Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon *Foretoldlegends traded Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Halo Liberator, Mark for Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon and Divine Spear Eradicator, Pollux from Blastertroopmimmo * Foretoldlegends traded Unrivaled Star-vader, Radon to RoxasXSora for 100 FC 12/10/13 *RoxasXsora Trades 50 FC to arronchaos23 for his Star-vader, Infinite Zero Dragon * Fortoldlegends trades Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Blaster Blade Liberator for lyris's Eradicator, Gauntlet Buster Dragon * Foretoldlegends trades 2 Eradicator, Spark Rain Dragons for 2 of aaron's Liberator of Royalty Phallons 12/11/13 * RoxasXsora traded Blaster Blade Liberator for Blastermimmo's Maiden Of Venus Trap "Reverse". * Penguin90 was given Orange Witch Valencia, Grape Witch Grappa, Battle Maiden Mizuha and Sunlight Goddess Yatagarasu by Blastertroopmimmo * Penguin90 bought Battle Maiden Amenohoakari and Goddess of the Shield Aegis off Foretoldlegends for 300fc * RoxasXsora trades 300 FC to foretoldlegends for his Covert Demonic Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse". * Foretoldlegends traded Escradd, Mark(BT06 mark), wingal liberator, and navalgrazer dragon to lyris1064 for 300 FC, saucer cannon wyvern, strike-dagger dragon, and hisen 12/14/13 * Rageagumon Purchased Halo Mark Liberator off of Misaka 10032 for 350 FC. * Misaka 10032 Purchased 2 Jewel Knight Arwen,1 Jewel Knight Tracie, Treanme and Tilda for 100 FC from Foretoldlegends * Misaka 10032 Received Summoning Jewel Knight, Gloria and Desire Jewel Knight, Heliose for free from Rageagumon * Misaka 10032 Received Branding Jewel Knight, Miranda from Blastertroopmimmo * Foretoldlegends traded Solitary Liberator, Gancelot and Dorgal Liberator for Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei and Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon from Blastertroopmimmo * Foretoldlegends traded 2 Blaster Dark Revengers and 350 FC for Eradicator, Vowing Saber Dragon "Reverse" * RoxasXsora trades 1 Cursed Spear Revenger, Diramuid for Xrosheart's Star-vader, Vice Soldiert * RoxasXsora trades 750 FC to misaka10032 for her Duantless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" * Misaka 10032 Purchased Pureheart Jewel Knight, Ashley, Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany and Rachelle for 550 FC from aaronchaos23 12/15/13 *RoxasXsora trades 300 FC to misaka10032 for her Covert Demon Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" * Foretoldlegends traded Wisdom of Reglia, Angelica for Penguin90's Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei * Misaka 10032 bought Desire Jewel Knight, Heliose for 10 FC from Penguin90 * Penguin90 purchased Regalia of Omniscience Minerva off Rageumon for 500fc * Penguin90 traded Eradicator Ignition Dragon for 4 of both Regalia of Wisdom Angelica and Apple Witch Cider * RoxasXsora Trades 2000 FC to rageagumon for his Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha, Schoolyard Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse", Deadliest Beast Diety, Ethics Buster "Reverse" 2x, and Prison Star-vader, Palladium * RoxasXsora trades 700 FC to rageagumon for his Deadliest Beast Diety, Ethics Buster "Reverse", Star-vader, Colony Maker, and Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium * RoxasXsora trades 1930 FC to rageagumon for his Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha, Prison Gate Star-vader, Palladium, 4x Destruction Star-vader, Tungsten, and 3x Star-vader, Chaos Beat Dragon * RoxasXsora gets an IOU from penguin90 for 2 hyakki Vogue's. RoxasXsora trades 2 hyakki vogue's to penguin * Penguin90 purchases one Silver Collar Snowstorm, Sasame off misaka for 200fc * Aaronchaos23 selling Eradicator Wyvern Guard, Guld and pollux to Foretoldlegends for 500fc * Foretoldlegends traded 2 Stealth Rogue of Dagger, Yaiba and Umbrella Stealth Fiend, Sukerokku to Penguin90 for 150 FC 12/16/12 *RoxasXsora trades 25 FC to foretoldlegends for his Beast Deity, Riot Horn * RoxasXsora gets 2 Covert Demon Dragon, Hyakki Vogue "Reverse" from penguin by IOU * RoxasXsora trades Link Joker cards to rageagumon for his Nova Grappler Cards listed in RoxasXsora' Message wall * RoxasXsora trades 1 Duantless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" to penguin90 for an IOU for 1x Duantless Dominate Dragon "Reverse" * RoxasXsora trades 50 FC to foretoldlegends for his Beast Diety, Scarlet Bird and Beast Diety, Herati Destroyer * Ladyliberator Gives RoxasXsora one Beast Diety, Herati Destroyer * Ladyliberator traded Eradicator Ignition Dragon to Foretoldlegends for his Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors * Foretoldlegends traded Stealth Rogue of Demonic Hair, Gurenjishi Investigating Stealth Rogue, Amakusa Stealth Rogue of Dagger, Yaiba Kite Stealth Fiend, Goemon and 2 Stealth Rogue of Dark Night, Krog for Rageagumon's Eradicator, Lorentz Force Dragon * RoxasXsora trades 600 FC to foretoldlegends for his Beast Diety, Solar Falcon * RoxasXsora trades 25 FC to aaronchaos23 for his 2x Beast Diety, Herati Destroyers * Foretoldlegends traded Knight of Scorching Scales, Eliwood for Ladyliberator's Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei * Foretoldlegends traded Sword Formation Liberator, Igraine 3 Knight of Passion, Tor and Twin Holy Beast, White Lion to Ladyliberator for 350 FC * LadyLiberator Paid Rageagumon 1,700 FC fo his two Blonde Ezels, Gold Paladin Quintet wall, and white lions. 12/17/13 *RoxasXsora trades Eradicator Of Fire, Kohkji to foretoldlegends for his 100 FC * Misaka 10032 bought Banding Jewel Knight, Miranda from Foretoldlegends for 300 FC * Foretoldlegends traded Knight of Scorching Scales, Eliwood to Ladyliberator for 50 FC * RoxasXsora trades 750 FC to LadyLiberator for her Beast Deity, Azure Dragon and 3x Beast Deity, Black Tortoise * RoxasXsora trades Solitary Liberator, Gancelot to LadyLiberator for her 100 FC * RoxasXsora trades 800 FC to LadyLiberator for her Ultra Beast Deity, Azure Dragon, 2x Beast Deity, Golden Anglet, and Beast Deity, Blank Marsh * Ifraid Sold Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague to RiverToRue for 330fc and 2 gatling claw dragons 12/18/19 * RoxasXsora Trades 2x Dark Dimensional Robo, "Reverse" Daiyusha to rageagumon for his Beast Deity, solar Falcon and Beast Deity, Brainy Papio * RoxasXsora trades School Punisher, Leo-Pald "Reverse" to supercat=D for Beast Deity, Solar Falcon * Foretoldlegends traded Covert Demonic Dragon, Kagurabloom to Rageagumon for 200 FC * Foretoldlegends traded 25 FC and Dominate Drive Dragon to Penguin90 for Certain Kill Eradicator, Ouei * LadyLiberator paid 750 FC to Penguin90 for his Bonds Liberator, Gancelot Zenith. * Penguin90 purchases Seal Dragon Biera, Seal Dragon Kersey and Seal Dragon Rinocross of Rageagumon for 500fc * SuperCat=D trades Dimensional Robo, Daidragon to Rageagumon for School Punisher, Leo-Pald "Reverse" * RoxasXsora trades 1100 FC to rageagumon for his Strongest Beast Diety, Ethics Buster Extreme and Beast Diety, Brainy Papio